Kagura Vs Vegeta
by Hwikek
Summary: An interesting tale that brings forth not only curiosity but also commonly said but incorrect phrases in English.  If you feel it is too educational, there's no app for that.


"Man," said Osaka, "I was so busy watching cartoons the other day."

"What kind of cartoons were they Miss Osaka?"

"Well Chiyo they were those Japanese cartoons."

"I guessed they might have been."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"Well," said Chiyo, "We are in Japan."

"But that doesn't mean I like Japanese cartoons," said Osaka, "Being Japanese doesn't mean that you have a huge liking for everything that is Japanese."

"I watched cartoons yesterday," said Tomo, "What did you watch?"

"It was that new…well not new but sorta new Dragon Ball Z remake."

"What's Dragon Ball Z?" asked Chiyo.

"Oh just a show with people who can fly in it," said Osaka.

"Was it the Saiyan fight?" asked Tomo.

"It sure was," said Osaka, "I'm just glad that it was so action packed."

"I wonder what it would be like if our friends had been in that fight instead…. What do you think Osaka?" asked Tomo.

"I would be Tien," said Osaka.

"Why is that?"

"Because I called it," said Osaka.

"Okay, so then Chiaotzu would by Chiyo," Tomo looked up in thought, "Then Yomi would be Bulma…."

"And Sakaki would be Piccolo, and Kaorin would be Mr. Popo—"

"No surprise there," said Tomo.

"So you would be Yamcha…and um." Osaka had run out of ideas.

"Well who would be Goku?" asked Tomo.

"Miss Kurosawa!" said Osaka with excitement, "Who else would be better suited for the part?"

"Then Yukari would be Krillin, and…who would be Gohan?" asked Tomo.

"It would need to be someone who our Piccolo replacement grew a liking to after spending a lot of time with said person."

"Yeah Osaka, it would also have to be someone who our Goku replacement had some sort of close connection to."

"I agree Tomo," said Osaka.

"Let me think," said Chiyo, "Someone who Sakaki didn't like so much at first, but then became friends with. As well as someone who Miss Kurosawa knows and spends a considerable length of time with."

The three of them thought and thought about it. The sun started to set as the three girls sat there thinking. The stars came out one by one. Soon the entire dark blue sky was covered in twinkling white lights. The moon hung in the sky, bathing the Earth in its nourishing rays.

"Maybe we should just leave Gohan as Gohan," said Tomo.

"It doesn't quite fit so well that way," said Osaka, "But I guess it's better than nothing."

"What are you three doing out this late?"

"Miss Kurosawa!" said Osaka, "Maybe you can help us with this."

"What is it?" asked Minamo.

"Here," said Ayumu, "Read this." She handed the teacher a notebook. Minamo read it in its entirety. She scratched her head in puzzlement.

"Let me think about that. It needs to be someone that I know, and someone that Sakaki knows and someone that we're both friends with…. I can't think of anyone like that."

"Oh well," said Osaka.

"You three shouldn't be out so late anyways," said Minamo, "You have school tomorrow."

"Okay," said the three of them, "See you tomorrow Miss Kurosawa!"

"Something seems off today," said Chiyo.

"Osaka, quit messing around when you're supposed to be paying attention," said Yomi.

"Can't talk, must make doodle hop from platform to platform. Me likey."

"You better stop before Yukari gets mad," said Yomi.

"Yeah," said the foreign exchange student Kolin Lambert.

"Not now," said Osaka, "I'm at 12 thousand points, make that thirteen, no fourteen, ooh jet pack. Ha ha this game is so much fun!"

"Indeed it is," said Yukari, "That's why I'm taking it from you."

"Hey!" said Osaka, "You can buy your own iPhone!"

"Will everyone please turn their books to page seventeen? Yes Lambert?"

"Um, that sentence wasn't grammatically correct Ms…what's your name again?"

"And why wasn't it correct Lambert?" There was a dangerous undertone to Yukari's voice.

"Well, 'everyone' is singular, 'their' is plural. The subject and the pronoun are not in agreement."

"If you're so good with English grammar, why don't you teach the class then?" Yukari smiled at the poor boy. "We'll see which one of us they like most."

"You mean which one of us they like _more_," said Kolin, "'Most' is for three or more things, 'more' is for two things. Since it would only be a comparison between two people we would use more."

"Whatever," said Yukari, looking away, "At least Nintendo's products are better than Sony."

"Again your grammar is incorrect. In that last sentence you're comparing two things that cannot be compared. 'Nintendo's products' cannot be compared with 'Sony'. 'Sony's products' or even 'Sony's' would have made that sentence correct."

"Well…how about this?" Yukari held up a sign that read _Ten items or less_.

"Nice," said Kolin, "You thought that I would fall for that. It should be 'fewer', 'fewer' can be counted, 'less' can't be counted".

"Fine," said Yukari, "I won't fail you today, but I might fail you tomorrow."

"What I don't understand is why we're speaking in English," said Kolin, "Not that I can speak in any other languages, but still."

"How am I supposed to teach them English in Japanese?" asked Yukari.

"Total immersion is certainly quite helpful in language classes," said Kolin.

"I still feel like something's missing," said Yomi.

"Oh yeah," said Kaorin, "Chihiro isn't here today."

"That's who we could put in for Gohan," said Osaka, "Chihiro!"

"Why didn't we think of that before?" asked Tomo.

"Probably because it doesn't make sense," said Kaorin, "I've looked over that notebook, and I have to say that Chihiro is not the best fit."

"Well then who is?" asked an irritated Tomo.

"Why not Kagura?"

"Who's Kagura?" asked Tomo.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah Kaorin," said Osaka, "Who's Kagura?"

"You two don't know who she is?" asked Kaorin.

"Well we haven't been at this school for that long," said Osaka, "I mean we only started our first year here a couple of months ago."

"So you don't know her?"

"Nope."

"She was in the Sports Fest."

"I'm trying to forget that time," said Tomo and Osaka, "It's probably for the best."

"Whatever." Kaorin then leaned back in her chair before falling asleep.


End file.
